No apagues la luz por favor
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Noches que llegan, abrazos que no se van…


**No apagues la luz, por favor…  
** **Songfic (** **Aliento con Aliento – Gustavo Lara)**

 **Historias dentro de la historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Septiembre 2011 / editado 2015**

* * *

Su mano se posó sobre la mía en nuestra primera pieza de baile, mientras su pulgar exploraba sin temor las líneas de mi palma, acariciándome suavemente. Me veía solo a mí, sonreía solo para mí, y yo no podía dejar de respirar su perfume que conocía de memoria y que había calado mi vida hasta el punto de no saberme en paz, si no lo tenía cerca. Su mirada cariñosa me devolvía mi imagen prendada de ella, sumergido en ella sin siquiera tocarla plenamente. Sabernos libres y juntos, mostrando nuestro amor abiertamente. Y sé que mi semblante era un reflejo del suyo, que orgulloso levantaba la frente ante cualquiera. Orgulloso de adorarla frente al mundo, bendecido por su amor tan largo tiempo soñado. Casados. Juntos. Podía morir en su mirada, y definitivamente no viviría sin ella. Ocasionalmente en los giros de la danza, ella recargaba su cuerpo o inclinaba su cabeza en mi pecho por breves momentos, suspirando profundamente mi nombre, y yo no podía hacer más que apretarla suavemente, confirmándole que realmente estábamos ahí, sintiéndonos.

Las horas habían transcurrido en el ajetreo total de la fiesta, los invitados, los saludos rigurosos, los compromisos sociales, las reglas de etiqueta y la música siempre la música como telón de fondo. Bailamos casi cada vals. Era el perfecto pretexto para aislarnos de todo, pero pronto no fue suficiente. Su sonrisa y sus labios húmedos murmuraban promesas que no dejaría sin cumplir... No quería esperar más. La miré sonriendo intencionalmente y ella asintió con el rubor arrebolado sensualmente en sus mejillas.

Cobijados por el movimiento de los invitados que se integraban a la pista al ritmo de un nuevo vals, salimos de la pista despacio, sigilosamente sin desviar la vista a ningún rostro, siempre con la meta puesta en la bendita puerta del gran salón. Su vestido que todavía mostraba las huellas de lodo de la tormenta que hab _í_ a caído intempestivamente hace unas horas sobre el ministro, los invitados y nosotros junto al portal de las Rosas, me remitía la imagen y esencia de la mujer que aprendí a amar paso a paso, abrazo a abrazo. Ahora, además tenía frente a mí la posibilidad real de reclamarnos como nuestros toda vez que su cuerpo muy cercano al mío pulsaba profundamente, teniendo como colofón sus ojos enamorados. Apenas cruzamos el umbral moviendo tras nosotros las cortinas traslucidas que flotaban con el frescor de la tarde que avanzaba a su fin, caminamos hacia la terraza y seguimos por la vereda del jardín como quién da un paseo. Candy empezó a reír nerviosa y yo reí con ella sin reparo. Corrimos en un momento de reconocimiento simultáneo. No hubo palabras entre los dos, solo las sonrisas ansiosas… tan mía, tan suyo. En la pequeña calzada al frente de la mansión en Lakewood nos esperaba la limousine para llevarnos a Chicago… Pero nosotros no queríamos ir tan lejos… no esa noche.

Nos miramos un instante cómplice. Tomé su mano con fuerza y empezamos a correr ocultos por las sombras, hacia el extremo opuesto de la Mansión. Ella me soltó y abrazó como pudo la larga cauda de su vestido, para que no le estorbara en su carrera. Deliberadamente permanecí corriendo tras ella, un par de metros atrás. Quería admirarla, me encantaba mirarla. El velo colgado aún de su peinado volaba vaporoso en pos de ella. Estiré mi mano y lo toqué con suavidad para que mi corazón que le gritaba en silencio supiera, que esta vez la alcanzaría. Que no la dejaría más…

Dos, tres vueltas por el oscuro jardín lleno de árboles y de pronto al claro de luna apareció la caballeriza, y en ella mi caballo que agitó su crin al viento fresco que entró de pronto al lugar. Ella llegó hasta su costado posando las manos enguantadas con delicadeza sobre el apacible animal, y acto seguido se volvió hacia mí. Me bebí esa visión con ansía, cada mota de luz de luna, cada rizo que escapó de su peinado. Grabada allá donde los recuerdos jamás se pierden, ni se borran.

Me acerqué lentamente a centímetros de su rostro radiante. Mis manos se posaron sobre el lomo del animal a los costados de su cuerpo. Ella no tendría escapatoria, lo sabía y sin embargo me retaba a continuar. Acerqué mis manos a su talle palpitante, a su respiración agitada y la así a mí posesivamente. Alzó los brazos rodeando mi cuello, tocando apenas el nacimiento de mi cabello, recorriéndolo con desquiciante calma. Su perfume, su aroma, me envolvió irremediablemente otra vez. Sus labios húmedos temblaban sin hablar, y sus ojos, esos que siempre la delataban me gritaban cuanto me deseaba, cuanto ansiaba que por fin nosotros…

La yema de su dedo ardió sobre mi mejilla. Esto era demasiado.

Solo tardé unos segundos en preparar los aparejos de montar sobre Antor. La cargué con facilidad hasta la silla de montar e inmediatamente me senté tras ella, rodeándola con mis brazos como lo hice en cada momento de mi vida, pero ahora libre de cualquier prudente limitación, de cualquier temor, de todo mal… y tomando las riendas partimos a galope.

El vestido cubría casi todo el lomo del caballo, dándole un aspecto mitológico. Repentinamente tomó mis manos que llevaban las riendas, y ella misma azuzó al alazán con una cariñosa e insistente orden. "¡Vamos Antor, puedes ir más rápido!" dijo con su cristalina voz. Besé su cabeza sonriendo. La cabaña ya se vislumbraba en el horizonte, junto al lago.

Corrimos por el llano sorteando hierbas y troncos, árboles y rocas, ambos recostados sobre la montura para facilitar la carrera, en suave sincronización. Su peinado finalmente había desaparecido, y sus rizos se pegaban a mi pecho y a mi alma con delirante suavidad…

La puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe tras nosotros.

Parada al interior de la habitación, me miró largamente, sonriendo impaciente. Su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado por la carrera, por la espera, por tantos besos pendientes… Ya no sonreía. Me estaba llamando solo esa mirada intensa y elocuente que no había conocido plenamente hasta ese momento... Con una mano retiró el velo de su cabello y luego la extendió ansiosa hacia mí…

 _ **\- Ven...**_

Caminé decidido a su llamado, deshaciéndome de la corbata con rapidez y tomando posesión de su cintura. El sabor de sus labios que ya conocía y que durante tanto tiempo fueron solo fueron una idea, un sueño, ahora me elevaban a la gloria del preámbulo de su cuerpo, de su aliento con el mío... Porque que esta vez no terminaría de besarla hasta el amanecer, y más aún. Por toda mi vida…

Uno a uno los botones de la blusa en su vestido cedieron sin remedio a la par que mi mano recorría su espalda… temblaba, pero no se detuvo en su peregrinar por mi pecho hasta que mi camisa dejó de estorbar.

* * *

" _ **NO APAGUES LA LUZ, POR FAVOR.**_ _ **ME GUSTARÍA ESTAR SIEMPRE ASÍ…**_

 _ **ENTRE TUS BRAZOS, BOCA CON BOCA MURMURANDO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO…"**_

* * *

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás sin separarnos en ese suave encuentro de besos sedientos, y caminamos sin tropezar hasta la habitación. El corpiño cayó a sus pies, como sucedió con su falda y el resto de mi ropa en íntimo desorden. La clara intromisión de la luna por la ventana daba de lleno sobre su silueta pálida, tan amada…

No podía dejar de besarla. No podía dejar de observarla. De tocar su piel suave y tibia, que temblaba contra mi propia piel que percibía cada milímetro de roce multiplicando las sensaciones exponencialmente. Todos mis sentidos la vivían completos. Sus continuos susurros, las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas por la emoción, sus imperceptibles palabras nombrándome una y otra vez, acariciándome, me poseían el cuerpo y el alma…

Mi nombre vibraba delicioso, cuando salía profundo de su garganta mientras la recorría regocijándome en su intensa pasión, en su febril sudor. Ahogué su nombre en un grito ronco, justo en sus labios, mientras la perseguía por todo el lecho con toda mi alma, toda vez que ella sensualmente se dejaba atrapar y me cubría de besos…

La bebí a sorbos interminables, deleitándome en su propio placer. Me amaba, me deseaba, tanto como yo, y permanecí unido a sus labios, prendido de su cuerpo hasta que llegamos de la mano al sueño apremiante que culminó imparable y profundo, libre y eterno…

Reconocí los senderos de su piel de memoria sin haber nunca navegado por ella. La intuí, me dejé llevar y la guié amante hasta sus dominios, porque yo siempre fui suyo… Entregarle mi vida había sido tan deliciosamente natural como lo fue hacer mío el ritmo de su cuerpo, de su alma, la vibración de su corazón, la delicadeza de su entrega. Había un nosotros, mucho antes de que ninguno de los dos lo asumiera desde la lógica y la razón… mi mujer, mi esposa, mi hogar…

Se acurrucó desnuda dentro de mi abrazo… donde yo siempre soñaba que terminaría. Una lluvia ligera empezaba nuevamente a tornar el paisaje gris en medio de la noche. La luna se había perdido entre las nubes de la tormenta que crecía paulatinamente. La apreté más contra mí y cubrí nuestros cuerpos con las sábanas revueltas. Su espalda se tensó contra mi pecho frotándose casi imperceptiblemente… casi… con una sonrisa en los labios seguí la línea de sus hombros procurando sus besos hechiceros nuevamente, en esa noche, en la que por fin la fundí en mi todo… cuando nos encontramos en ese instante de la vida del que uno jamás desea marchar, ese que te salva y te acompaña doquiera que estés siempre, sin discusión...

 _ **\- Te amo...**_

* * *

" _ **OJALÁ NOS VIERA EL SOL,**_ _ **ALIENTO CON ALIENTO DESHOJAR LA FLOR DE LA PASIÓN"…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor** **J**

Este es mi relato quince, un songfic en esta ocasión a partir de la historia de Candy y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia". En "No apagues la luz por favor", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Aliento con Aliento" de Gustavo Lara. El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia.


End file.
